


爱河狩猎

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 2





	爱河狩猎

1

如同一头野兽闯进了象牙塔里。

瞥见坐在讲堂最后一排的奥迫安时，卫镇天如是芯想。他试图安慰自己或许是他多心了，因为从表面上来看一切正常：这位优异过人的数据管理员自称看过卫镇天发表在科研期刊上的论文，称他的研究“具有启迪性”，遂向学院申请来旁听几节面向研究生的课程，校方也给予了批准。

一切按照规章制度照常运作。

但也仅限“表面上”而已。

待卫镇天讲解完社会模型预测近未来战争的可行性后，坐在教室最后一排的紫色TF就头一个冲上前来，说要“借用他几循环的时间”。卫镇天说他得优先回答学生的疑问，奥迫安耸耸肩说当然，随后斜靠在墙角等他，猩红的光学镜连一微秒也没有游离目标。

数学教授感受到他的视线黏在自己身上，宛如某种阴冷的有机体。

等最后一位学生走远，奥迫安就迎了上来。

“现在你是我的了，教授。”他故作挑逗地说，“你看起来并不乐意？”

“不，我……”卫镇天边收拾教材边试图辩解，最后只是露出一个苦笑，“我们换个地方聊吧，”他说。

随后他们去了数学楼附近的饮品店，一人点了杯能量液，选了个清静的角落坐下。奥迫安抬头看到墙上挂着幅由两个半球拼成的塞伯坦电子地图，无数细密光点即时显示当地的人口密度，地图的右上角则标示着缓慢增长的全球人口，和许久未变的死亡总数。奥迫安颇感兴趣地看了会儿，问这是怎么做到的？卫镇天解释说校方的部份数据库和政府的实时联网，将生者与死者的数量直观地展现在公众区域，也是为了提醒人们勿忘数据背后的个体。奥迫安嘴上虽奉承着，但卫镇天察觉到他的视线并未在光点上多做留恋，而仅是直直盯着右上角代表生与死的两行数字，光学镜深处没有丝毫暖意。

卫镇天芯想，他果然对这个奥迫安没什么好感。

但他的学生们却不这么认为。

在饮品店赶作业的金刚们佯装不经意地将光学镜聚焦在数学教授和他的“约会对象”身上，可他们饶有兴致的神情和截图时的音效出卖了他们的本意，卫镇天很想挨个解释他俩只是商业关系，但也晓得这只会越抹越黑，而奥迫安显然很乐意将一切搅得愈加混乱不堪——事实上，他已经在这么做了。

只见奥迫安对电子地图失了兴趣，转而望向窗外摘下口罩啜饮起来，能量液染紫了他的唇畔。啊，原来他的嘴部是这样的。卫镇天不由得多看了会儿，奥迫安察觉到他的视线，遂露出了个促狭的笑。

“在看哪儿呢？”他问。

“啊.....失礼了。”卫镇天连忙别开视线。

奥迫安轻轻笑了，像是觉得戏弄他很有趣似的。“还是言归正传吧，”他说，“我看了最新一期的《自然》杂志，就觉得非见你一面不可。你在论文里指出，我们塞伯坦人藏有更多的进化潜力尚未发掘，对吧？”

“我确实这么说过，”卫镇天斟酌道，“但那不过是个猜想，尚未找到进一步的确凿证据……”

“一个很有趣的猜想。”奥迫安打断了他，凑近身子沉声道：“你有没有想过，你能离开这个象牙塔，到广阔的天地里去干一些更大的事业……卫镇天教授？”

卫镇天闻言严肃地审视着他，说我很满足于现状，你这是什么意思。奥迫安随后笑说，别紧张，我只不过开个玩笑。

可全宇宙所有玩笑里都藏有认真的成分。

猛兽在那个上午离开了象牙塔。

而他记住了他。

2

卫镇天再一次见到奥迫安时差点没认出他来，因为那头野兽沦为了他自身野心的试验品——他改变名字改造机体，不变的只有那副幸运口罩，和他那红得仿佛能滴下血来的光镜。

后知后觉的参议院将奥迫安革职，殊不知后者早已召集了一批来自全球的大军。当倾天柱以破坏大帝之姿君临塞星，整个塞伯坦都成了他与欺扯人的游乐场，那群野兽的贪欲永无止息。

电子地图上的光海一片片湮灭。

象牙塔像巴别塔一般轰然倒塌。

直到洪水到来之时人们才惊觉建造方舟的诺亚不是个疯子，直到欺扯人占领不知第几个行省时人们才想起卫镇天早已预测内战降至。幸而方舟已经建成，把天护大军已经集合，在学界默默无闻的几年里，卫镇天顺着他与同僚的研究发明了塞伯坦人的变形形态，组织了一次次奇袭。

他带领战士们化身为翼，伪装成飞行器翱翔天际，往欺扯人基地降下枪林弹雨。

然后他看见了倾天柱。

越过层层硝烟，他看见倾天柱通身沐浴着火花，破碎的面罩底下露出一个笑容——他笑得那样沉醉，随大地一同战栗着，宛如收到了一份恋人准备多年的厚礼。

3

野兽不会哭泣，但会被激怒。

得知卫镇天死于另一宇宙狂飙手下的时候，轮子们看见他们的领袖静得可怕——在他们CPU的记载中，那位疯王从未如此安静过，静得像是置身于台风眼。

没人愿意上前搭话，也没人有胆独自离开。他们等了不知多久，等到倾天柱低声说了句“滚”，全员这才如获大赦般全速退出门外，生怕落后的会沦为一堆破铜烂铁。

紧接着，纵使隔着一面墙，他们也能听到里头传来的如声声远雷般的怒吼——室内席卷着暴风雨，疯王化身烈风狂怒着摧毁触目所及的一切，他嘶吼着咆哮着什么，像是一头追逐多年的猎物被夺走的野兽......

等铁门再次打开，疯王的脸上已没了任何表情。

从那以后再没人见过他面罩底下的模样。

往后的不知多少个循环里，疯王不带表情地击败训练场的虚拟对手，不带表情地下令屠杀一个个行省的平民，不带表情地斩首一批批战俘，不带表情地轰炸把天护基地......

倾天柱觉得很无聊。

直到他见到了敬魄天。

“你的暴行你的野心就由我来阻止！”那位死而复生的领袖高喊着理想主义者的口号从天而降，“你的对手是我，倾天柱——”

敬魄天升级换代的炮火击中了疯王。

但在那一瞬间倾天柱只是无比沉醉地看着他。

看着那张似是而非的，被神所重塑的，仅仅为了战胜自己阻挡自己而生的脸庞......

疯王他又一次，无可救药地，坠入了爱河。

END


End file.
